It is known to provide a sensor to sense pressure in a combustion chamber for a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The sensor is typically of a strain gage type that can also detect cylinder misfires and knock and can advance or retard ignition timing accordingly. It is also known to provide a signal level connection assembly between the sensors (one for each cylinder) and an electronic controller. The controller monitors the combustion process through the sensor and adjusts the ignition timing to the proper level.
Typically, the connection assembly includes a rigid frame with a plurality of fixed connector housings, electrical contacts, seals and a cover plate. The connection assembly is assembled to the sensors and secured to the engine. The primary function of the connection assembly is to maintain an electrical connection to the sensors and the controller. Other functions of the connection assembly are to seal out dust and fluids, provide EMI protection from the primary ignition source, and provide compatibility with coil or plug applications.
The sensors and connection to them are located in the hostile environment on the internal combustion engine. Because of this environment and the requirement to package the connection assembly with secondary wiring, the connection assembly needs to be sealed and shielded. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a sensor connection assembly on an internal combustion engine which is sealed and shielded and is packaged in a very restricted space for a non-oriented connection to the sensor.